Skuld-Gunnr
Skuld-Gunnr is a unique Valkyrie Armor that specializes in broadsword combat. Whoever don the armor shall take the title of Skuld-Gunnr the Interceptor Valkyrie. The armor is currently belonged to Eitria "Daisy" Astriddotir. Description and Characteristics Skuld-Gunnr is a shamrock green and tan Valkyrie Armor forged from alchemy-based Solais Metal like Rota. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Skuld-Gunnr Armor enhances its wearer's strength, speed, and power to superhuman level. The armor is also empowered by the wearer's fuel spirit (energy generated by one's emotions and feelings), with its circuit-like green meridians glow upon being charged with the said energy. For combat, as the armor specializes in broadsword combat, the user has greater advantage when using either broadsword form of her Valkyrie Blade or actual broadswords as the armor enhances her performance with said weapon. Like Marmora after it, Skuld-Gunnr possesses multiple set of razor-sharp blades attached on the armor called Wraith Blades to attack with in addition of weapon at hand, albeit in more devastating scale since the blades are numerous than the former's Rondo Blades. Also, the armor possesses a special ability to conjure a transparent copy of the wearer called Phantom Doppelganger which either fights for her behalf or serves as a decoy to evade enemies. The copy itself can be distinguished by its transparent form which constantly enveloped by bright green aura and can be dispelled by either the user at will or struck hard enough like simulacrums (copied entities summoned via. Spirit Signet). As with other Valkyrie Armors, Skuld-Gunnr can unlock extra boost of power and speed that is released by sprouting Tempest Wings, two different pairs of wings which enable the wearer to engage in aerial combat without need of broom. Like Marmora's Razor Wings, the upper pair doubles as deadly weapon in combat with feathers sharp enough to cut through most materials on ease. The lower pair on the other hand, helps further stabilizing the flight which allows the wearer to fly even in the middle of harsh weather such as typhoon. According to Daisy, Skuld-Gunnr was originally two separate Valkyrie Armors; shamrock green Skuld and tan Gunnr. Both armors were severely damaged in their respective wearer's last battle and subsequently stored away at Thapoli's vault. As Brok discovered later, though both armors were damaged beyond repair (so much that Daisy described them more like "pieces of junk" at that time), their powers haven't diminished completely. As per Daisy's suggestion, Brok re-forged both armors into a single, more powerful armor set it is now. Weapons & Equipment *'Skuld-Gunnr Bracelet': The vital part of Skuld-Gunnr Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic shamrock green bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of a tan circle with red reverse triangle within. This part magically linked with the rest of the armor that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. *'Wraith Blades': Blades attached on the shoulder pads, tassets, boots, and hat similar to Rondo Blades. *'Tempest Wings': Two pairs of mechanical wings for aerial combat. The upper pair greatly resembles Marmora's Razor Wings and even outfitted with bladed feathers sharp enough to behead a dragon on ease like the latter. The lower pair on the other hand, while much more generic in design, provide enough power to stabilize flight even in harsh weather such as typhoon. *'Phantom Doppelganger': As stated previously, the armor endows the wearer ability to summon magical doppelganger of herself to either distract enemies or fight with her side by side until she either dispel it or getting struck with enough force. Notes and Trivia *In Prose Edda, Skuld and Gunnr, alongside Rota, are three Valkyries who always ride out to choose the slain and decide the outcome of the battle. *For the design of Skuld-Gunnr Armor, BSoulstone draws inspiration from Interceptor javelin from 2019 online video game Anthem (for the armor's ability to conjure doppelganger), Ultraman Rosso's armor from Ultraman R/B, and Bado armor from tokusatsu series GARO for the blades. The armor's neon emerald glow and color scheme on the other hand, alludes circuitry and color scheme of Ajna's casual outfit from TRON series and 2019 game Indivisible respectively. Category:Witches of Midgard-verse Category:Magic Items